The kiss I always wanted
by loving'it4321
Summary: 'i'm sorry' Suzuno said did he hear that right did she said sorry... now is my chance, it's now or never... burn x female gazelle
1. their firt kiss

**Hello guys!**

**THIS WILL BE A ONE SHOT**

**I'm busy with the story: spirits of a loving family.**

**And in one moment of that story, I need this story so you will understand it. (wow that's a weird line...)**

**So this story is about Suzuno and Nagumo, when Nagumo admit that he likes Suzuno... **

**And if you like this story (because it's also a story apart :P) you should read the other to :P**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Ohw P.S. everything written like **_this _**is what Nagumo is thinking :P**

_***The aliea thing is over now and everyone is about the age of 17.**_

NAGUMO'S POV:

_She don't know that she is driving me crazy!_

Burn lay on his bed thinking about it, they had another fight again.

They always fight since aliea academy started, they didn't before... they were actually best friends in the past...

'aaaah!' Nagumo screamed _I should stop thinking about that ice-princess, but somehow I can't.. I can't stop thinking about her beautiful teal eyes and..._ ' aaaah come on, this isn't working.' Nagumo screamed again and rolled from the left side of his bed to the right, and then back again. Now he was on his back looking at the ceiling...

When suddenly someone knocked on his door.

'dude?, are you alright?' heat asked his friend because he heard someone screaming...

'uh, yeah I'm alright.' Nagumo replied a little ashamed.

'okay, can I come in, or are you bust right now?'

'no, come in...' Nagumo looked confused _why would I be busy... ohw... never mind_

'hey, I heard you had another fight with Gazelle again...' heat said while he entered the room.

*they still using their aliens names against each other except the captains they call each other with their real names, so you only hear the real names of: Nagumo, Gazelle, Hiroto, and Midorikawa because disarm don't have an appearance in this story. The others won't either, but if I make the story bigger they will :P

'yeah!' Nagumo replied while he sighed deeply. Heat sat down next to Nagumo, who looked confused at him. 'why you ask?' he said. 'well, maybe it's time to tell her you like her, and it won't work if you guys are always fighting..'

'WHAT!?' Nagumo jumped up. 'I DON'T LIKE THAT ICE-PRINCESS!' Nagumo shouted angry but he had a little blush on his cheeks, that betrayed him...

'dude, almost whole sun garden knows you like her..., don't deny it. And I think she likes you to!' heat said to his raised friend.

'really? Do you think she like... WAIT!, WHAT... I DON'T LIKE HER!' he screamed.

'what you want.' Heat rolled with his eyes 'I just tried to help you...' and he gave Nagumo a tap on the shoulder and walked out the room.

_Is it that obvious?, should Suzuno know it to?, would I have a chance by her?, did she really like him?_ A lot of questions haunted trough Nagumo's head.

...

It's was time for dinner and Nagumo walked to the dinner room and sit down at the seat he always sat. With on his left side Nepper and at his right Heat.

Heat was looking at him and pointed with his eyes to the seat were Gazelle normally sat. Nagumo ignored it and started to eat his food impatient.

Then a group girls entered the room, it were Clara, Rean, Ulvida and... Suzuno.

***after aliea academy stopped they decided that they leave the rivalry behind and this were Suzuno's best friends now.**

They were laughing and had the tears in their eyes, except Suzuno who was looking if she could explode any minute now..

_Why is she looking so mad, It really don't suite her, I like it way more when she has that beautiful smile on her gorgeous face.._

'uch..uch..' Nagumo choked in his food, when he realised what he just thought. Everybody looked at him, Nepper smashed him really hard on his back, because he was afraid that Nagumo would choke.

'thanks!' he said to his friend, when he finally could breathe again.

Nagumo looked around him and everybody was looking at him with worried eyes. Even Suzuno did and Nagumo noticed it.

_She looking my way.. she is really looking this way, okay Nagumo try to act cool.._

Nagumo picked up his fork, but he was just too nervous and dropped it what caused an huge stain on his pants.

'shit!' he said and stood up..

'what are you gonna do?' heat asked

'I'm going to clean my pants.'

And Nagumo walked away to the kitchen.

_That.. was.. not ..cool... -.- _he thought.

_Maybe I really like her, know I knew this from the moment I met her, but I just didn't want to admit it, maybe I should tell her? What if she laugh at me when I tell her..._

Nagumo didn't realised that someone else entered the kitchen..

'Nagumo? Are you alright?'

Nagumo looked up. 'S-S-Suzuno!' he said _shit not now, I will probably just fight with her again. _'yeah?' Suzuno asked confused. She didn't get an answer back. 'are you alright?' she asked again 'uhm yeah, why?' 'because you almost choked..' 'since when do you mind?!' asked/screamed Nagumo to her.

_Shit I didn't mean to say that.. _he thought.

'I just tried to be nice... uhm Nagumo?' she said

'yeah?'

Suzuno's cheek started to turn a little red.

'I-I-I...'

'you what?' Nagumo asked impatient.

'I want to say sorry!' Suzuno said and she became completely red.

_Did he hear that good, did she say sorry, did she really..._

'it's okay, I'm sorry to..' Nagumo replied after a few seconds of silence.

'no it's not okay, I really shout some mean words and.. and.' She dropped by her legs and started to cry. Nagumo didn't know what to do, he never saw Suzuno cry before. He could think of only one thing and he hugged her tightly. 'I hurt you to, didn't I?' Nagumo said to her while still hugging her. Suzuno didn't answered she only hugged Nagumo back.

_I really like this, if this keep up I can finally confess. _Nagumo thought

...

In the dinner room they were wondering why it took so long. So Heat, Nepper, Clara and Ulvida walked to the kitchen and they peeped through the kitchen door to look what was going on. Heat almost screamed when he saw the two hugging each other but Ulvida cut him off by pressing her hand on his mouth and she whispered 'sssst'

They hugged each other a little longer and then they stand up again. 'I'm sorry' she said again. 'wow, even two sorry's on one day, that's a new record!' Nagumo said to her while giving her a big smile, in the hope to cheer her up. She smiled back at him. 'yeah I like you way more when you smile.' Nagumo said.

Suzuno looked confused at him but not only Suzuno he was mentally kicking himself on that moment.

_Why the hell did I say that, oh no I really said it out loud.. fack, fack, fack.._

'thank you!' she replied

Nagumo jaw dropped _she said thank you, she really said thank you.._

'what's wrong?' she asked the confused Nagumo.

'uhm, uhm I-I-It's nothing, I just...' Nagumo took a really deep breath 'I just think it's nice like this, I mean without having a fight you are way c-c-cuter..'

Suzuno looked at him with open eyes, but that suddenly turned into a smile while she was blushing. 'yeah! I like it this way better to.' She said while giving him a wink, this time Nagumo's face turned as red as a tomato.

He couldn't hold himself anymore, those beautiful eyes were making him crazy..

Nagumo came closer to Suzuno who started to blush heavily, he touched her cheek and looked down at her face, he could feel Suzuno's breath in his neck and he lifted her head so she was looking in his eyes. He saw how she was blushing and was confused at the same time.

_It is now or never, I just have to... and hope she won't refuse. _

Nagumo leaned in even more he grabbed her waist and before he knew he touched Suzuno's lips as soft as he could. Suzuno's opened her eyes and she realized Nagumo was actually kissing her! But she didn't mind she put her arms on his shoulder and started to kiss him back. She closed her eyes and let Nagumo lead. Nagumo noticed it and stared to open his mouth, he slowly bit on her lower lip and asked for entrance. Suzuno accept and Nagumo's tongue slowly entered Suzuno's mouth.

There they were standing, the one who hated each other were really kissing!

Their friends who were looking at the door all jaw dropped and Clara and Ulvida almost cried, they were so happy for their friend this was something Suzuno dreamed of since she met Nagumo, and her friends knew that, also Heat and Nepper were smiling.

This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship! With a lot of ups and downs...

**Well that was it, yeah I know it's a little short, and I was kind of lacking inspiration...**

**If you want me to make it a story you just have to review or send me a PM. I actually made this for my other story but if you guys like it I will make it a bigger story!**

**Well I at least hope you liked it :P**

**See ya! **


	2. looking for the right partner part 1

**Okay I was just soooo bored, so I decided to make it a story:$**

**I couldn't find inspiration for my other story so if you have any idea's PM me!:)**

**and this story just popped in my head, I don't know why... I wasn't even thinking about it :P**

**okay so this story will not be an one shot, but I make it always end so it will be different stories about the same well yeah story... (if you don't know what I mean, what I can understand then asked it! I don't bite :P) okay hope you will like it!:)**

'I WON!' Nagumo screamed trough the living room, when he opened the letter he got. Heat, Nepper and Droll were with him...

'you won what?' Nepper asked out of curiosity.. 'I won a free weekend out, with my girlfriend!' he said happy. All three sweat dropped 'dude! You don't have a girlfriend!' Droll said 'ohw.. I kind of forgot... about that.' And Nagumo sweat dropped to. 'HAHAHA!' all three started to laugh but Nagumo didn't

_Shit there goes my free weekend..._

'hey can I have it? I'm mean you don't have a girlfriend, but I do!' Nepper said..

'NOO!' Nagumo answered immediately 'I just have to find one!' he said and he raised his eyebrow as he had thought of the best idea ever..

But the rest just sweat dropped again.. 'when is that weekend?' Heat asked

'this weekend!'

'so you want to find a girlfriend in three days?'

'I don't really has to be my girlfriend, we can just pretend... but it has to be a friend, I'm not going with someone I don't like..'

'well good luck with that, you know the girls of sun garden. I just warn you!' Droll said and he went out of the room..

'he is right!' Heat and Nepper said while they cocky shook with their head yes..

'will you help me?!' Nagumo asked hopeful to his friends. 'u-u-uhm.. well , I uhm, kind of, uhm... BYE!' Nepper got up and run away, Heat wanted to follow him but Nagumo blocked his way. Nagumo looked with his puppy eyes hopeful to his friend, Heat just tried to ignored it and looked at the ceiling.. 'I come on... please!' and Nagumo got on his knee's begging for his friend.. Nagumo would only do that out of joke and he knew that Heat knew that to, but Nagumo wouldn't do that by anyone else, he was just too stubborn for that. 'o-o-okay..' heat said finally but he sighed deeply.

'YES!' Nagumo immediately stood up and his puppy eyes became an mean smirk.

'but!...'

'but what?!' Nagumo asked terrified

'but I want you to take me a souvenir as a thanks.' And Heat crossed his arms and closed stubborn his eyes. 'fine!...' Nagumo said and then walked to his room with Heat following him.

...

'okay.. and now?' Nagumo asked, they both sat on his bed looking in front of them..

'I don't know..'

'you said that you would help me!'

'yeah help!, not thinking of the whole plan!'

'pff' was the only thing Nagumo could answer.

'hey I know!' Heat said after a while.. 'now come on, tell me!'

Heat stood up and ran to the door.. 'just wait!' he said and then disappeared.

Nagumo waited and after 2 minutes Heat came back with an list in his hands. 'what's that?' Nagumo asked. 'it's a list of all girls in sun garden!' Heat answered and sad down besides Nagumo. He opened a highlighter and said 'now tell me what girls you would like to go with..' 'Nagumo said only a few names: Rean, Clara, keeve, Maquia, and... uhm' Nagumo stopped talking. 'was that it?'

'yeah, I think so!'

'then we are going to ask them..' Heat said and stood up. 'are you sure you don't miss someone?' Heat asked because he knew a name that he forget, the one he kissed a week ago... he just didn't dare to say it. 'no' Nagumo replied. 'okay... what you say!' and they walked out the room, they just went down the list. So they first knocked on Rean's room. 'come in!' they heard her say, so they walked in the room.. she was reading a magazine at her desk, she looked surprised when she saw Nagumo and Heat walked in. Heat pushed Nagumo to the front what caused Rean to raise her eyebrow. 'something wrong?' she said when she saw Heat looking at the ground and Nagumo who was struggling with his words and blushing a bit, and when she realized Nagumo was blushing she started to giggle a little. 'u-u-uhm.. well I won a price, it's a free weekend out with my girl...' Nagumo stopped talking and thought of it

_I can just say it's with a friend. That would be way less embarrassing _

'with an friend, and I wanted to ask if you would like to go with me?' Nagumo knew it was just out of friends but he started to blush heavily, because it's not just something you ask every day to a girl. 'why me? I mean I would love to, but are Heat, Nepper our Droll not better friends of yours?' and she looked at Heat who looked angry at his friend, because he said that it was just for friends and he was wondered how his friend will get away with this. 'uhm..., because... it had to be a girl...' he said with a really big fake smile on his face. 'ohw, ok yeah I would love to, when is that weekend?'

'it's this weekend!'

'ohw... I actually promised Maquia to go shopping with her... I'm sorry' she said disappointing.

'it's okay, I will ask someone else.' Nagumo said and he and Heat walked out the room. 'okay, now we can cross off two names. And have just two to go.' Heat said. They asked Clara first, but also she was busy this weekend and after that they went to Keeve, but she was going to help a charity that she does every year. When they finally were in Nagumo's room again, Nagumo threw himself on his bed.

_**Two days later...**_

'what now?, I asked really every girl in whole sun garden!' Nagumo said desperate to Heat when they were in the garden. They sit down somewhere at the flower beds. 'well you know..'

Heat tried to say but Nagumo interrupted him. 'I can't go on my own..'

'well' he tried again 'suzu...' but Nagumo interrupted him again 'maybe I should give it to Nepper.' But before he could say something else a ball hit him very hard on the head. And a girl ran up to him. 'Nagumo! I'm so sorry, I was practising a new hissatsu technique..' and the girl helped Nagumo up, Nagumo's sight was dizzy but when it became better he saw Suzuno standing in front of him.. 'I-I-it's okay..' Nagumo said and his eyes became bigger.. Suzuno looked confused at him. 'are you sure your okay?' she asked again, she was not sure if he hadn't a concussion. 'I'm fine!' he replied again still with his eyes wide open. 'ohwkay?...' she said and turned around to Heat, but before she could say something, Heat answered the question in Suzuno's head. 'I will take care of him.' He said while he winked at Suzuno, Suzuno smiled at him and then started with training again.

Heat was on the countdown in his head _3, 2, ...1_

'hee!, I forgot Suzuno!' Nagumo said happy to Heat, who rolled his eyes. 'I was trying to say that to you, but you didn't let me finish, I mean how can you forget the girl you kissed just a week ago!'

'I didn't forget her, she was the first I thought about, but I just didn't dare to say it, and then I forgot it... WAIT!? HOW DO YOU KNOW WE KISSED!' Nagumo's face became extremely red and Heat knew he was in danger right now! 'uhm...' he said when he stood up thinking of an excuse what sounded less worse then: we secretly bugged you.. Nagumo also stood up walking angry at Heat, and Heat backed off still try to think off an excuse. 'well, I heard it!' he said. 'heard it from who?' 'uhm.. I uhm.. heard it from uhm... Suzuno!' the only name that popped in his head on that moment.. 'Suzuno told you, but why would she tell you?' Nagumo looked confused at Heat, his hands were still fists but he calmed down a little. 'I-I-I don't know!' heat asked. 'maybe she liked it?' 'then why wouldn't she talk to me anymore?' Nagumo started to blush a bit.

'maybe she was afraid, you know because off, well because you are Nagumo' and Heat sweat dropped again. 'hmm.. but I don't think she would go away with me, I mean I really would like it but..' Nagumo stopped and looked at the ground trying to hide his face because he was extremely red now. 'why don't you ask her?'

...

It was after dinner, and Nagumo promised Heat to ask Suzuno but he still didn't, he already knew her answer and he heard 'no' a lot today, but to hear it from Suzuno was just different. Because well... he liked her.

_Ohw shit there she is he_ thought_. Know I have to ask her, but what is she say no?_ Nagumo was afraid that she would reject him... Suzuno sat with Ulvida on the cough and they were laughing about something..

_Wow!... she is soooo beautiful, I mean look at her, her beautiful teal eyes, with that prefect smile and her cool expression, she is so prefect! _Nagumo looked up_ NAGUMO! FOCUS! _And he hit himself with both hands on his cheeks. He walked to the two girls, who noticed it and looked his way. 'uhm...' he said and scratched the back of his head. The two girls looked up and then looked at each other, because they saw a little blush on Nagumo's face and they giggled a little. 'S-S-Suzuno? Can I talk to you for a sec?' he asked finally 'of course!' she answered and immediately stood up and followed Nagumo to his room. Nagumo closed the door and walked to Suzuno. 'Does your head still hurts?' she asked carefully because she thought that was the reason why he brought her here. 'no... I-I just wanted to ask you something?' and he shut his mouth after that. 'okay' she said.

'well, I won a free weekend for two persons and I-I-I was wondering if you would like to go with me?' Nagumo's head had a scarlet colour right now. Suzuno couldn't believe her ears, he was actually asking if she would like to go with him.. 'yes of course? When is it!'

Nagumo's eyes widened.

_She didn't, YESS she didn't refuse!_

'tomorrow!' he said with a big smile still having a little blush on his cheeks.

'well that's fast!' she said with a little smile on her face

'but.. but don't you have anything to do for the weekends?'

'no, I asked almost everyone, but they all had something!' she said with a smile and a little blush.

'you didn't asked me?'Nagumo said.

Suzuno didn't answered, she only stared at the ground. After a while she said something. 'well, I just didn't dare to ask! I was afraid you would laugh at me..' she said while her head became red.

' why would I laugh, if you ask me a question?' Nagumo asked confused.

'because... because after we kissed we didn't had any contact anymore, and I thought you were ashamed for me?'

'why would I be ashamed, when I kissed a girl as beautiful as you!' Nagumo said

_Why am I keep saying those thing without thinking about it first_! And he slapped his forehead.

But before his hand reached his head it was stopped by Suzuno and she hugged him. Nagumo shocked about it, but after a while he started to hug him back. Suzuno was relieved he did that, it was way less shameful now.

After a while Suzuno broke the hugged and smiled at Nagumo 'well then I'm going to pack my bags!' and she turned around and leaved the room.

Nagumo was frozen for ten minutes, but then suddenly he jumped from happiness almost to the ceiling and screamed

'SHE SAID YESS!' with relief and most happiness in his voice.

**Okay that was longer then I excepted so I would make it 2 parts **

**Hope you guys like it! and please review! **


	3. looking for the right partner part 2

It's Friday evening:

SUZUNO'S POV:

Suzuno was in her room, packing the last things, and Nagumo was already done and was sitting on her bed. 'when are you done?' Nagumo asked impatient. 'I'm almost done, can you please stop asking!? This is the twentieth time..' 'yeah because it take so long with girls!'

Suzuno continued packing when someone knocked on the door.

'hee, is Nagumo perhaps within?' heat asked. 'yeah, I'm here, why?' 'can you come here for a sec I want to ask you something?' 'okay...' Nagumo stood up and walked out the room.

_Pff their always so sneaky, wonder where they always talk about? I hope it's not me, unless it's good talk... NEVERMIND! What should I take, I don't know what were gonna do, normal clothes, warm clothes, summer clothes ,pyjama, bikini and uhm... oh yeah underwear!_

Suzuno walked to her closet_. Hmmm what would Nagumo like? AAH WHAT AM I THINKING! HE WON'T SEE MY UNDERWEAR, at least I think so AAAH! SUZUNO FUUSUKE STOP THIS THINKING NOW! _Suzuno's head became complete red, then the door slammed wide open and Nagumo walked inside 'done?' he asked

Suzuno was scared to death by that and felt with a little scream headlong in to the closet. Still with her head as red as a tomato... she tried to get out but then the shelves of her closet felt and she was buried under a huge pile of clothes... and when she came underneath, she find a Nagumo on the ground from laughing.

'you think that was funny!?' said Suzuno still with a red head.

'HAHA YES!' Nagumo laughed. 'you really scared me!' she said angry

Nagumo stood up still laughing a little 'I'm sorry' he said and then there appeared a little smile on Suzuno's face to. 'I probably looked funny' she said 'yeah kind of, you felt in your closet from fear, and then got buried under a pile of clothes.' 'okay, your right, that sound funny' she said and laughed a little.

'NAGUMO! THERE IS SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!' Hiroto screamed from downstairs. 'I'M COMMING!' Nagumo screamed back 'I'm almost done, so I'll will come downstairs in a few minutes.' Suzuno said to Nagumo when he reached the door. 'okay!' he answered. And then he left the room.

Suzuno got some underwear and her toiletries and some make-up. (not that she wear's it, but if she needed it.) 'well think I got everything now!' she said out loud and she got her bag and walked out the room..

She walked downstairs and then suddenly Nepper and Droll stood in front of her. 'he Suzuno!' Nepper said 'do you want to see uhm.. want to see uhm..'Nepper looked hopeful to Droll if he knew something but Droll couldn't think of something to. 'something wrong?' she asked them. 'we got to say something to you, but not here!' Droll said 'can you come to my room?' Nepper asked 'uhm sure..' Suzuno said but knew this was the most stupid thing to do. 'okay' Nepper said when they walked in his room and closed the door. 'Nagumo forgot to say something to you...' Droll started he looked at Nepper but he silent's and Droll just said it. 'well... he won a game right... but he won a weekend out with his girlfriend, but he didn't had a girlfriend so he asked you, but... now there is a camera crew downstairs, and we beg you PLEASE PRETEND THAT YOUR HIS GIRLFRIEND!' Suzuno looked like she could explode and Nepper and Droll backed off till they were with their backs to the wall.

It's not that she didn't like going with Nagumo, it's that pretending to be his girlfriend something is that she doesn't like.

'why would I do that?'

'because, uhm Nagumo, the stupid egg head has signed a contract stating that everything he said is true, and if they find out that he don't have a girlfriend, he must pay a fine.' Nepper said. Suzuno sweat dropped. 'the egg head is true, but okay I will pretend, under one condition...'

'what condition ?' they said in unison. 'he will hear...' Suzuno said with a evil laugh.

After that Suzuno walked downstairs but she really shocked when she saw the huge camera crew with a very nervous Nagumo. Suzuno walked up to him. 'he darling!' she said Nagumo looked really relieved when he heard that 'he sweetie!' he said, and waved an arm around her.

Everybody in sun garden shocked, but after a while they all started to understand. Because they knew Nagumo. 'so, do you feel like?' the reporter said to Suzuno. 'o yeah, I can't wait!' Suzuno said. 'good then you can get your bag, because there is a limo outside waiting for you.' He said and Suzuno and Nagumo got their bags and ran outside. But the reporter did some investigation and walked to Hiroto and Ulvida. 'and, do they deserve this weekend?' he asked them. They looked at each other and tried not to laugh very hard, but they played along. 'oh, yeah I think they deserve this as no others.' Hiroto said 'they, such a sweet couple, and they've been through a lot.' Ulvida said.

The reporter asked some other questions and then leaved with his crew.

Everybody started to laugh when they were gone. 'Suzuno is going to kill Nagumo!' Clara said 'I think she liked it!' Midorikawa said 'haha, no! She didn't liked it, she was extremely mad at him, you could see it if looked close at her' Rean laughed. 'I think Nagumo noticed it to, he looked very terrified when they walked away.' Nepper said. 'it's his own fault, poor Suzuno!' Ulvida said.

Meanwhile Nagumo and Suzuno sat in a big limo, they were very surprised! But Suzuno couldn't see the joy on that moment, she only looked angry at Nagumo.

'okay, I know it was wrong, but can you please smile. The camera's are gone and now we can join our weekend!' Nagumo said. 'I hope your right!' she said angry but she looked around her and started to laugh a little, it was an huge limo, and it's not a car you drive in every day. 'see!' Nagumo said 'you are already smiling!'

they drove an hour now, and Nagumo got bored, so he opened the roof window and was hanging out of it. Suzuno told him to go back but Nagumo said she once had to try this and before they knew it they hung in pairs out the window and had great fun. They didn't stop laughing, and before they knew they were at their destination.

They entered the hotel, what had five stars. And entered their huge room. It had a own kitchen, living room, balcony, bathroom (with an huge hot tub.) but when they entered the bedroom they both froze. 'you sleep on the cough!' Suzuno said fast before Nagumo could say it. 'no! If you don't want to sleep with me in one bed, then you are going in the cough!' 'you don't want it either so I was first, so you sleep on the cough!' 'who said I don't want to sleep you in one bed!' he said but stopped immediately. Suzuno looked at him and started to blush. 'I-I-It's just that I want to sleep in that huge bed, I don't care if you lay next to me..' he said quickly 'o-o-okay, if you don't mind it, I'm not going to sleep on the cough!' Suzuno crossed her arms en looked stubborn the other way. 'pff what you want, ice-princess!'

NOR MAL POV:

They packed out their bags, what was a little problem, because Suzuno's clothes didn't fit in her part of the closet, but they came out it without a fight. They got asked for dinner and they walked to the restaurant in the hotel. When they arrived there stand a table surrounded with beautiful fences so they were separate from all the others in the restaurant, there were rose petals on the ground and candles on the table who was very chic covered. 'well, miss, take a seat' Nagumo said with a smile on his face and he led her to her chair, and slipped it on. Suzuno had a sweet smile on her face and blushed a little

_Wow! She is gorgeous, she is so sweet!_ Nagumo thought and Nagumo started to blush to. 'it would be like this all the time, because you should actually be my girlfriend.' He said. 'it's really romantic, don't you think?' she said and she giggled a little but Nagumo only started to blush even more, his hart started to beat faster en he could only think _wow, wow, woooow! So beautiful, I choose the right girl for sure!_

And Suzuno thought _aah! He has to stop blushing, he is is too cute like this, omg! I'm melting away he is so hot! So wow!so beautiful! I'm soooo glad he asked me!_

It stayed quiet for a moment and then Nagumo decided to break the silence. 'but... I-I-I like this, and I'm glad I... that I asked you.' But he didn't realize that his whole head was red by now. But not only his head was completely red, Suzuno heart skipped a beat when she heard that. 'thank you! And I'm glad you asked me!' they chatted a little longer en then the three courses menu came and the eat a lot, because the food was delicious. When they were done they got as last a shake of chocolate. But it was just one cup with two straws.

They looked at the chocolate shake. 'u-u-uhm... you can have it' Nagumo said shyly. 'are you crazy! We are just gonna share it.' And Suzuno smiled at him and leaned forward to drink. Nagumo also leaned in and started to drink to.

They looked at each other and Nagumo stopped drinking and said. 'you know?, you are really beautiful!' Suzuno looked at him she shyly laughed and then she grabbed Nagumo's cheek and turn him so that he would look in her teal eyes. 'did I already tell you, that your eyes are really sexy!' and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. When she let him go he turned his head because again he was turning red. _I have never blushed so much on a day!_ He thought he heard Suzuno giggle and he turned around again 'are you alright?' she asked. 'yeah I'm fine!' he said and then the waiter came in 'are there anymore wishes?' he asked Nagumo jumped up 'no!' he said 'I'm going to the toilette, wait here!' he said to Suzuno and ran off.

Suzuno waited for him but it took really long. And when he finally came back he sat down again. 'you don't want to eat something again right?' she asked to him because it looked like he came here for the first time... 'no! I'm done eating now! Haha' he said to her. He stood up and walked to the peg and grabbed his jacket and brought Suzuno's with him. 'here!' he said while he gave her the jacket. 'huh? What are we going to do?' she said 'that's a surprise!' he replied and gave her a little smile, and Suzuno was wondering what they would going to do. When she had put on her jacket Nagumo reached his hand, and hoped Suzuno would grab it, And she did. Nagumo hold her hand firmly and drag her along with him as he walked outside. 'Nagumo, what are we going to do?' 'well... if you looked outside from the balcony you saw that were close to the beach, so... I thought maybe a fresh beach walk would be fun.' Suzuno looked at him she was glad that it was already dark, because her head was red again. 'hm.. yeah that sounds fun!' she squeezed Nagumo's hand more and he did it to. His hand was warm and it maked her feel save, and her hand was cold but it cooled him down a little and he relaxed from it.

They maybe didn't know it but they were totally in love with each other.

They reached the beach what was really beautiful, the moonlight caused a beautiful picture, the sea was lighten up and the sand of the beach stoof up which looked like fog, they started to walk, it was silent but they both liked it. Suzuno started to lean against Nagumo and she lay her head against his shoulder, and his arm grabbed Suzuno's hip. They walked a little longer and they both enjoyed it very much! Then Suzuno stopped, Nagumo looked at her 'is something wrong?' he asked Suzuno didn't said anything but then suddenly she hugged him tightly, Nagumo shocked of it but when he came to senses he started to hug her back, and Suzuno's hands started to play with his hair...

There they stand, it was the complete picture, beautiful background with a wonderful couple. Suzuno looked at him, her teal eyes reflected the light from the sea and Nagumo looked at her eyes.

He leaned in and before his lips crashed hers, he said: 'Suzuno? You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and... I love you!' Suzuno could feel her heart fill with happiness and she kissed him, her hands held his cheeks and didn't want to let go anymore, and Nagumo kissed her back. His hands grabbed her hips and he pulled her closer. They kissed softly and Nagumo gave her little kisses between, and then he asked for entrance and Suzuno didn't even hesitate and she opened her mouth and it felt like their tongues were dancing.

It continued a while and then Nagumo stopped the kiss and hugged her tightly as if he would never let her go anymore, and she hugged him back exactly the same.. Nagumo picked her up and started to circling, Suzuno had a big smile and Nagumo let them fall on the ground were they rolled over each other as if they were little kids. They stopped when Suzuno lay on Nagumo holding his hands and pushing them to the ground, so he couldn't move anymore and she said: 'I love you to!' and she gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth.

After the kiss Nagumo turned around and now was Suzuno under, Nagumo's legs were one on both sides of Suzuno and he started to tickle her. 'HAHAHA STOP HAHAHA!' she screamed. Nagumo stopped and helped her up. 'maybe we should head home..' 'yeah maybe..' she said

They both wanted that to last forever, but everything has his ends. So they headed home and put on their pajama's. They didn't even argued about the bed anymore. They both lay down, and Suzuno gave her back at Nagumo who lay behind her, his arms were wrapped around her and his head lay in her neck. 'goodnight! Beauty!' he said 'goodnight!' she answered and it didn't took long before they both sleep still in the same position.

This is what you call TRUE LOVE!

Okay I just can't end this story, I keep making parts, it still not ends they have two more days to go! o_o

But I really hope you like it and please review!

(that will make me happy :P)

Well that was it, I'm going to bed, because I have to work early tomorrow, so goodnight everyone!


	4. looking for the right partner part 3

**here is a new chapter, I warn you, it suckss!**

* * *

Suzuno yawned deeply, she stretched but noticed that Nagumo still had his hands around her... he was so cute so, he was for the first time quite, he lay so peaceful and still had his arms around her, and he didn't wanted to let her go .. she bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. she pulled the hair out of his face. "Nagumo .. Wake up!" she said softly. His eyes slowly opened, and he couldn't help it, that he had to yawn. He looked around, thinking what happened again, but when he remembered what happened yesterday he turned around to Suzuno, and gave her an devilish smirk. It made Suzuno a little nervous though...

"W-What?, stop staring!" she said while she started to stress out, he kept staring at her.

"well... we kissed yesterday! And you started it!"

"y-yeah so!"

"that means... you like me!" he said on the most teasing way that exists...

"w-well you didn't refuse, so that means you like me too"

"y-yeah maybe I do! Well actually I know it for sure, what about you little princess?"

Suzuno blush covered her whole head in red... he liked her, he just said it, well it was a little clear after yesterday, but still he just said it...

It remained quiet for a moment...

"w-well you said to me 'I love you', o-or was that a lie!?" Nagumo said now a little nervous, why would she say one day I love you, and the other day no... could it be that she was just playing with him... that thought was making him really nervous, he just confessed, what if she didn't liked him, it would ruin their whole friendship...

"no! That was true, I like you too!" she said as she gave him her best smile, with still a red head..

That was a relieve for Nagumo...

He grabbed her face and gave her a deep passionate kiss, he pressed her down on the bed and lay down on her. He was heavy, not because of his fat but all his muscles were pretty heavy, well she loved the strong way he always grabbed her, they fight often but if they would really fight with their fists, then Suzuno had no chance against him.. he wasn't too muscular, had a shy six pack. He had broad shoulders, but was thin, his arms were muscular but not too much, he was actually perfect, well except the tulip on his head, but Suzuno could laugh about it, and she still loves the tulip (or flame like Nagumo calls it) on his head...

His tongue discovered her mouth, and she liked it so much, yeah he was heavy but she liked it, she could feel that he relies on his arms, and tried to lean as little as possible on her.  
he was shaking a little of, it was so cute, he tried to make it as fine as possible for her and she appreciated that so much about him, he would always put her in the first place. But he did it as unobtrusive as possible. they were so passionately kissing each other, and they liked it so much, that the world around them disappeared, their first mistake.

"we see you enjoying the vacation!" the heard a voice saying, but the voice was so close, their eyes turned to left still with their mouth locked, and they saw a camera next to them on a inch distance.. their eyes widened and looked at the camera then back at each other then back to the camera again...

Then Nagumo jumped off from Suzuno and wanted to lean on the bed, but he was sitting to close to the end, and he leaned wrong, what made him fall off the bed, with his head against the floor, and it made quite some noise..

"_...bam!..._oeff!"

Suzuno went to sit up straight and saw two feet's above the bed protrude.. she had to giggle a little from it, it looked quite funny.. she crawled to the end of the bed and looked between the two feet down, "hihi are you alright? "  
Nagumo rubbed his head. He had bumped his head pretty hard .. he looked at her "yeah!" he replied. Suzuno stretched two arms forward to help him up, and Nagumo took them, and pulled it up slowly.  
"We have some questions from the viewers who follow the progamme live!" the reporter said. Nagumo and Suzuno looked at each other and simultaneously shouted.  
"**LIVEEEEEE**!" of shock they let each other's hands, what made Nagumo fell back with a thud on the ground ..

"omg! Nagumo, I'm sorry!" Suzuno said as she went to sit next to him in the ground. And helped him sit up straight. "it's okay!" he said while she scratched the back of his head.

They...were...busted...

That stupid camera filmed them kissing, what if the people at Sun Garden would see it.

"Nagumo... why are they filming?" Suzuno whispered to him..

"I-I don't know..." he whispered back.

"you know?... if you win a game, you should read the whole letter net just the word FREE!" =.=

"..."

_**AT SUN GARDEN:**_

(0.o) (0.0) (0v0) (0o0) (0.0) (0o0)

But that soon changed in:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I knew they would be together after this, you own me five box Hiroto, whaha yeah IN..YOU...FACE!" She almost spit on him..

He pushed the five box at Ulvida.. "I really thought that Suzuno had killed Nagumo already by know!"

_**BACK TO SUZUNO AND NAGUMO:**_

As Hiroto said, Suzuno was ready to kill Nagumo right now, and a black eerie appeared around her when they started to film her when she was changing...

"3...2...1..." Nagumo counted.

And "BAM!" their flew the camera (with camera man) through the living room...

"YOU ARE NOT FILMING WHEN I'M CHANGING!" she screamed at them and closed the door with a big slam...

Nagumo was sitting on the cough, looking at the flying man.. what gave him the giggles actually.. the rest ran up to them.. "he is knock out!" someone of the crew said, while he shook the man back and forth.. "nooo! The camera! It's broken!" another one screamed. Well Nagumo thought it was quite amusement too see them freaking out about a camera...

"we are right back, just wait here!" the other said to Nagumo, not that he cared. And the crew ran out the apartment, with an unconscious flying man and a broken camera.

"well that a funny way to start a day!" Nagumo to himself..

"you think!" he heard from behind him, it was Suzuno's voice... but it looked like she was extremely mad. He turned around and saw how an dark eerie was surrounding her her hands were made fists and she was looking extremely mad.

"oh-ohw..." Nagumo said..as he started to run..

"yeah! Run! I would do that to if I were you!" she as she run aster him.. they filmed her in her underwear.. probably everyone she know has seen it, he won't come away with this..

"aaaaaaaaaah!" Nagumo screamed as he ran through the lobby with Suzuno chasing him.. what caused an weird expression on the rest in the lobby...

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter sucks, but I'm so without any inspiration for this story... it's also a little short I know, but I had to update it, it was quite a while ago.. well hope you liked it, I don't like it so I don't blame you, if you don't like it either...but still please review:Dhahah**

**Well see ya!**


End file.
